


Inspire me

by indigou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, idk what else. im kind of writing as im going. ill add more tags as needed....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigou/pseuds/indigou
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is a top idol that has been in a slump lately. He goes to a middle school reunion to bump into Kuroko Tetsuya, his classmate from the past, and finds out he produces music. Akashi attempts to coerce Kuroko into giving him a song, but as time passes, he starts wanting more than just a song from Kuroko.





	Inspire me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue of sorts?

The dazzling lights, deafening cheers of fans, the sound of his own rough breaths, his own heartbeat thundering against his ears. This was what being an idol was for Akashi Seijuurou. The keyword there being, “was”. The nerves before every concert was still there, it is an inevitable physical reaction for all performers, but the pure thrill of simply performing was long gone. For him now, what pushed him to strive the most were the numbers. Number one on the music charts, number one in the music awards, best dressed, most desirable, best boyfriend material, he wanted all of them. He lived to win. Perhaps such an ideology wasn’t very healthy, but he wasn’t always like this. And it was not like he never had such ambitions to win before, it was just that he was absolutely obsessed now. But that obsession was his Achille’s heel, the cause of his current slump. It had brought his ultimate downfall. 

On the outside, he didn’t let on the fact that he wasn’t in the most ideal place in his career, but people were starting to notice. He released less albums and appeared on less TV shows, which thus made people wonder when he would come back, and it brought on a small sense of panic within him. He was supposed to win, but everything he had done recently were subpar. His recent title song for his album, which came out more than half a year ago, just barely kept the top place for a week or so. It wasn’t enough, and it frustrated him to no end. He needed something new, a fresh stimulus, or a refreshing wind to blow into his life. Perhaps in the form of a new song, something that would give him a new image, something that would lift him out of his current slump. He needed to get back to being the top soon, it was starting to take a mental toll on him.

He plopped into the armchair in his room and zoned out. It was all he had been doing recently. He had stayed holed up in his room for weeks now, his worried manager dropping by once in a while, his phone full of unread messages from his father as well as entertainment magazines asking for interviews. Everything in his life had come to a standstill and he remained stagnant and floating, thinking and searching for ways to get back on his feet. He hadn’t had a slump this bad before, it was like a huge 5 meter thick and 10 meter tall wall suddenly appeared in front of his life’s pathway, blocking his view and stopping him from going forward.

His trance-like state was broken from the violent vibration that came from his phone on his bedside table. Usually he would have ignored it, but that day he ambled over to his bed on a whim to see what had been sent to his phone. It was an email. What caught his eye was the title, “Teikou Junior High, year of 20XX graduate class reunion”. Normally, he wouldn’t have even considered reading the contents, but curiously, he opened the email to read in full.

Perhaps the wheels of fate would turn and bring a miracle into his life. With small hopes of finding a gem or perhaps a connection that would benefit his career, he sent in an RSVP. It was an out of character move, but he cleared his schedule for the promised day’s evening and the day after (not like he had anything planned). He was going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This was a super duper short chapter,.... oop.... also I haven't written a story in a while, and this is literally the second fanfic I've ever written. Sorry for any bad writing, and horrible flow.... these are some chunky of paragraphs...gosh... Also sorry for any OOC stuff. Hope you enjoy this smol chapter anyways @_@. I'll be back soon, hopefully.


End file.
